Krayt Dragon
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts The Krayt Dragon is a truly massive beast. This 100-meter-long desert titan lives among the endless dunes of Tatooine. A Krayt Dragon actually submerges itself in the shifting sands, and can use it's ten powerful limbs to swim through the dunes. Tatooine natives rarely see a living Krayt Dragon, although the titanic bones of these creatures dot the landscape and are highly prized as building material or trade goods. The gigantic reptile prefers to lurk under the warm desert during the day, moving about at night as it slinks close to the surface of the sand. A Krayt Dragon attacks with it's massive jaws or whiplike tail; it's claws have evolved exclusively for locomotion. Krayt Dragons subsist on the largest prey, including herds of Banthas and Dewbacks. Anything that moves across a Krayt Dragon's field of vision is fair game, though. Krayt Dragon Encounters If a truly determined hunter were to penetrate the beast's armored hide and slay a Krayt Dragon, that hunter would be rewarded with an Emperor's ransom in Krayt Dragon Pearls- ordinary stones polished to priceless perfection in the dragon's stomach. A single such stone could fetch well over 100,000 credits. A Krayt Dragon contains 2d4+2 Krayt Dragon Pearls. Krayt Dragons are always encountered singly- although it's possible to run into a Krayt Dragon that is in the middle of assaulting a herd of animals, adding to the danger as these panicked animals run for their lives. Too stupid to notice (And too tough to care) that they aren't edible, Krayt Dragons commonly attack Landspeeders, Jawa Sandcrawlers, and other large Vehicles. A Krayt Dragon's lair can sometimes be discerned by the "Melted" remains of some Vehicles that sat a long time in the creature's stomach before it was spat up as being indigestible. Enterprising and extremely foolhardy hunters sometimes stalk Krayt Dragons with massive firepower or on swoops, allowing them to make numerous hit-and-run attacks, in the hope of killing a Krayt Dragon and stealing the Krayt Dragon Pearls inside. Predictably, casualties on such ventures are high. Krayt Dragon Statistics (CL 16) Colossal Desert Beast 17 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Tremorsense, Perception: +14 Defenses Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 399, Damage Reduction: 15, Damage Threshold: 80 Offense '''Speed: '''10 Squares; Powerful Charge '''Melee: '''Bite +24* (4d6+40) '''Melee: '''Bite +28* (4d6+48) with Powerful Charge '''Melee: Tail Slap +24* (3d6+40) Fighting Space: 8x8 Squares; Reach: 6 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+54 '''Attack Options: Devour, Power Attack, Triple Crit (Simple Weapons) Species Traits: Camouflage, Desert, Devour, Low-Light Vision, Tremorsense *Includes 10 points of Power Attack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 54, Dexterity 6, Constitution 48, Intelligence 1, Wisdom 13, Charisma 10 'Feats: 'Improved Defenses, Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Perception), Triple Crit (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Perception +14, Stealth +16 Abilities '''Tremorsense: A Krayt Dragon automatically senses the location of anything that is in contact with the ground within 100 squares (No Perception check required). Camouflage: A Krayt Dragon's natural coloration changes to mimic its surroundings. Krayt Dragons ignore their size modifier when they make Stealth checks. Devour: If a Krayt Dragon hits with it's Bite attack against a Huge or smaller opponent, it can automatically make a Grapple check at its full bonus as a Free Action. If the Grapple check is successful, the Krayt Dragon can begin Devouring it's target. The creature being Devoured takes 1d8+22 points of damage each round at the start of its turn, before it takes any actions. When the creature reaches 0 Hit Points, it is swallowed by the Krayt Dragon and continues to take 1d6 points of Acid damage each round at the start of its turn. The Krayt Dragon cannot make Bite attacks until it releases the creature (A Free Action) or swallows it.